Nod Commander Chronicals
by Nowhere Man2
Summary: Rating may change. A new commander joins the ranks of Nod, and promptly finds the ropes. Much better than it sounds. RR
1. Proving my worth

Disclaimer (Author appears in business suit): I don't own anything from the Command & Conquer line, or anything else I mention. (Rips open shirt to reveal an undershirt that has "Ha! Now you can't sue me!" printed on it.)  
  
This is supposed to come after C&C Tiberian Sun, it takes from a mix of wins and losses of both sides, the final battle going to GDI. Also, where I say I live is not really where I live.  
  
***  
  
"Will all applicants for the commander exam please report to the simulation deck." A more or less smooth male voice sounded through the PA system.  
  
I stood, along with about ten other people, and made my way to a holographic simulation suite. As I walked along, I looked back on how I got here.  
  
I had heard rumors that there was a Nod supporter in my school, and one day I found him out. He pulled a gun on me before I had the chance to say that I was hoping to join the Nod cause. The guy set me up with several contacts, and I signed up for a possible commanding gig. Now I was being tested on my abilities as a commander.  
  
It was kinda funny. If Cain hadn't been killed at the end of the last major struggle, I wouldn't be here. If he had lived, then I would be waiting to sign up as a GDI pilot. When Slavick took over the Brotherhood, he still followed the technology of peace, but he dropped the whole divination bull.  
  
I looked at the others around me. I stood around the same height as the others at 5' 11", my hair was a fair chestnut, while the others had blonde and black hair, I couldn't see their eyes but I knew mine were a steel gray.  
  
The room was dark, then the voice from before spoke. "Welcome to the commander's exam," it said. "I am Cabal zero-zero-one. Each of you will fight in the same scenario, to keep the exam fair; you will be sealed in sound and visual-proof suites. Each of you will use an older Cabal unit than the one issued to those that pass. If you pass, you will be given your own Cabal unit embedded in an item of your choice."  
  
Cabal then directed each person to his or her respective suite. I was landed with Cabal zero-four-nine. The pod closed around me, and booted up. I soon found myself in command of an MCV, several Attack Buggies, a Tick Tank, and a couple of Cyborgs.  
  
Soon I had a thriving base, defended with multiple SAM sites, and Artillery units. I had paved the entire area of my base for speed of movement of my units from one place to another. First I had my Banshees destroy the GDI construction yard, then the three or so SAM's, the war factory, the barracks, and defensive structures, and sent in four Artillery units to remove the troops that remained.  
  
The whole action of mine lasted for about an hour and a half. I stepped out of the pod, and saw only one other person waiting. Then Cabal pointed out that we could see the others' progress on monitors above the individual pods.  
  
One was using Stealth Tanks, and Devils Tongues to stop troop movements while his Banshees and Harpies pounded the enemy base. Another was sending in mass charges of Light Infantry and Attack Buggies, racking up huge casualties.  
  
"He's not going to make it." I stated quite matter-of-factly to Cabal.  
  
"At least he doesn't have to write letters to the holograms' wives." the other guy said with a grin.  
  
I chuckled, and held out my hand, "Hi, I'm Michael, some know me as Cinn."  
  
"George, or just Geo." he said, shaking my hand.  
  
I looked to one screen to see one applicant's harvester run into an enemy base, stop next to the MCV, and promptly explode from the defensive fire. An added explosion took out the MCV, and the computer's War Factory, and a Helipad. I grinned; the commander had loaded the harvester with blue tiberium, kind of like filling a truck with dynamite.  
  
***  
  
By now it had been about two hours since the testing had begun and the ten of us stood near the hologram pods. Cabal gave the results; Geo and I had passed, while the others had failed to varying degrees.  
  
Geo and I walked down a hall that Cabal had indicated to a room where a pair of identical equipment sets, and several handguns were set up on tables. Cabal indicated we could use the equipment to design what the cover for our field equipment was. We had to disguise a pair of holographic projectors, the projectors' transmitter/receiver, an audio send/receive transmitter, and our personal Cabal unit.  
  
I hid my Cabal in a sport watch, along with his command link ups, and even had room left over in it so a minute camera could give Cabal a visual of the area around him. The audio transmitter I hid in a working Zippo lighter, removing fuel space in the bottom. The projectors and their transmitter I cleverly hid in a CD player and a pair of headphones.  
  
Then we were directed by Cabal to choose a handgun or two from the ones on the tables. I took a 10-round .45-caliber pistol, and a 7-round .50-caliber pistol for magnum rounds, and several clips for both guns. We both received checks of 50 grand. The two of us were then ushered out to get back to our homes. I stood out in the light drizzle, my guns concealed in a backpack, for an hour for the city bus.  
  
I am Michael Hardy; I live near the edge of the Arizona desert. I am 18, and just out of my parent's house. I have a car to buy.  
  
***  
  
Author: Read, review, laugh out loud. 


	2. Adjustments to a new life

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything I mention, besides myself and a couple other characters.  
  
***  
  
I smiled as I tossed my bag in the passenger seat of my brand-new Honda RX-8. I climbed behind the wheel, and drove right off the lot. The salesman was so happy that I was paying in full, he handed me the key right away. I had the car all fitted for my wants, CD, tape, radio, red light digital dials, and a few other things. I had the exterior red with black trim; I was good.  
  
I took some time when I was stopped at a light to boot up my Cabal unit. After a couple seconds, the Cabal spoke, "Cabal unit one-five-zero, online. Registered holder, Michael Hardy, also known as Cinn. Hello Cinn."  
  
"'Sabbie Cabal." I said as the light turned green.  
  
"Am I to be linking to the commanding database?"  
  
"No," I said. "I just powered you up for some company."  
  
"That is not normal operating procedure." Cabal flatly stated.  
  
"Ah, forget normal procedure," I said. "Hey, can you pull data on other commanders, their kill ratio, strategy, and current scenario?"  
  
"Would you like that in order of proximity, or by name?"  
  
"Proximity." I said.  
  
"Cabal zero-nine-three, user, Helo: currently two to one kill ratio. Major strategy is mass charges of inexpensive units. Twenty assault buggies converging on GDI Disrupter type, repairing damage from air attack to the base, ground defenses provided by artillery units; his losses are twenty-nine units.  
  
"Cabal one-two-nine, user, Crissy: currently ten to one kill ratio. Major strategy is stealth and underground hit-and-run. Ten stealth tanks are guarding a bridge, SAMs have just destroyed a pair of GDI bombers, there is a Mammoth Mk. II moving toward her base via Orca Carryall; her losses are twelve units."  
  
"Oh, fuck!" I yelled, and pulled out my disguised communicator. "Get me a link to her comm!"  
  
"Link established." Cabal said.  
  
"Crissy, this is Cinn," I said frantically. "There's a Mammoth headed your way!"  
  
"Thank you," came the curt reply. "I have it under control.Fuck!"  
  
"A GDI Ion Cannon strike has destroyed her air umbrella." Cabal reported.  
  
"Oh my god, ohmy god, ohmygod!" Crissy began to freak.  
  
"Crissy," I said loudly. "Relax, do you have and EMP cannon."  
  
"Yes." she said shakily.  
  
"Fire it," I said. "Then call your tanks, and build some artillery units."  
  
"R-r-right."  
  
"Cabal, how far away are her forces?" I asked.  
  
"Three miles directly ahead. She is leading them from there."  
  
"Right," I said. "Crissy, don't worry, I'll be there in a few."  
  
I shifted down to third gear, and punched the throttle, shifting at the redline. I was soon pushing one-twenty, the little over a minute passed slowly, until I finally saw the familiar shape of an MCV. I skidded to a stop, and jumped out, bag in hand.  
  
"Where's the commander?" I shouted to a passing soldier.  
  
He pointed into the MCV, and began to run again. I raced inside, and found the MCV's office. I found a very concerned looking girl about my age sitting there, commanding her soldiers.  
  
"Do you mind if I.?" I asked.  
  
"Please do." she said, turning to look at me, and standing.  
  
She was stunning. Her straight hair was a deep red, and came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were venom green, and were beautiful despite them being filled with fear. Her skin was just slightly fairer than mine was, and she stood about a couple inches shorter than I did.  
  
I set up my equipment, and plugged into the data stream that gave me credits, buildable structures and units, and most importantly, the down- angle commander view. The Mammoth stood just outside of two artilleries' range. Another two artilleries were on order, and the stealth tanks waited near the Mammoth itself.  
  
I positioned the tanks between the Mammoth and the base, hopefully beyond its range. I told them to fire at a point away from the Mammoth, then to move. The moment they decloaked was enough to draw the Mammoth into the range of the artillery, to which I had added the third unit, and they began to shell the monster, which began to ploddle its way toward the base.  
  
Twelve shells later, the Mammoth was destroyed, and a comm line opened from the GDI base. "I will surrender all GDI forces in this sector on the condition that my men will live." the apparent GDI commander said.  
  
"Granted," I said. "Destroy all structures and vehicles. Transports will arrive momentarily to take you and your men to a prison complex. Out."  
  
***  
  
Author: It turns out my first fight came sooner than I thought, but what will Slavick think of my little rescue? Find out soon, same fight story, same fight writer. Read and Review! 


End file.
